Who am i to say
by ruuridolls
Summary: Hinata's oneshot POV for "i waited, but i got nothing" i hope you like it :3


Heres the Hinata's POV about "i waited, but i get nothing"

i hope you'll like it. :3

please write a review :))

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>I saw him that day…<p>

Under the huge oak tree, he was sited on a piece of wood tied with strings connecting to the tree branch. He sat there and rocked the swing gently. His figure of orange and black darted my eyes while passing by. His hair in color of weath fields turned gold under the rays of the setting sun.

His eyes looked empty, nothing in him really moves, nor he even think of something.

He was totally hurting.

Of course I know that.

I know that very well.

I was always watching over him, on a far distance, I always keep an eye on him.

I always stood there beneath the shadow

Somewhere he cant see,

Because if he do, I couldn't take the answer he would give me.

Because the answer was obvious anyway

Jiraiya sama came to him and ask him for a drink. He lifted his gaze and turns to the white haired guy and gave a nod. My heart was beating fast when I heard he was going to drink.

Love of my life, my soul mate  
>you're my treasure<br>Part of me like breathing  
>now half of me is left<p>

I started to follow him like a usually do. I started to worry a lot when I heard he was dumped.

For me,

Even if I love him, I would always prioritize his happiness. I would rather watch him from afar with that girl, only because he is happy.

I would do everything; everything and anything, even if it's impossible.

I can make it possible if it was for him.

His eyes stare to the heavens while walking. He did not mind where he was walking. He stares with eyes full of pain.

The pain was very unbearable. But, I have no rights to comfort him because

I am nothing to him,

Compared to sakura-chan

Sakura-chan was someone he treasures the most, someone really far more precious, someone I can't be.

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
>don't know why I'm still waiting<br>Many moons have come and gone  
>don't know why I'm still searching<p>

Why? Why is it had to be you? Why do you have to drink and lull yourself in alcohol?

Why does it have to be you?

Why did you love her?

Why not me?

Questions formed in my mind as I stand hiding myself in the rear end of the shop. My eyes were darted again by his orange and black figure. His hair was in a mess; such his steps were weird in a way.

He walked like a drunken bastard, his shoulders were limp and he is trying to pull himself together. My brother and company were behind him, watching him and guiding him.

When I saw that he has company, I decided to go home. But before that, I wander around, set my mind into focus, and drown myself in thoughts.

I sit near the river banks, watched my reflection on the water, and then I heard a scream.

The voice called out "sakura!" again and again.

I did not look where the voice was coming from, 'coz I already knew whose voice is that.

Water start to form blocking my vision, I stared at the water for long and listened to his whining and cries. He cried a lot, so do I?

I can't believe I fell in love with someone who doesn't even love me back

Someone that is idiotic, pathetic, sissy and a moron.

I still couldn't believe

I fell in love with him.

I hid myself slowly behind the pile of boxes near me, before I was able to,

I heard a huge splash.

His orange and black figure was gone off the water.

He just jumped.

What an idiot!

I shouted his name, or so I thought it was a shout.

Not even a soul was able to hear.

I stared, dumbfounded

I felt my body turn into ashes as the wind blew a little breeze.

He was saved by his friends,

And I was not able to do anything…

I said to myself: "Hinata, you're even worse than him."

I cried and ran away.

I didn't want to go home,

So I punched trees outside konaha to relieve stress.

But nothing works.

He loves her,

I love him,

But he doesn't love me.

That awful truth hurts me down each and every nerve.

But I couldn't do anything.

Because I am nothing.

I am nothing to him…

Yeah…

Who am I to say he loves me?

He did not even do.

Who am I to say he needs me?

I don't know anything at all…

* * *

><p><strong><em>please write review :3 <em>**

**_i want to know how is it. :))_**

**_please?_**


End file.
